


2 a.m. at McDonald's

by thewaysofthefandoms



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fill, Summer Jobs, but i've lost the prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaysofthefandoms/pseuds/thewaysofthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's working the graveyard shift when he sees a familiar face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 a.m. at McDonald's

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd
> 
> Also it's probably obvious I wrote this last summer.

This is all his parents fault.

If they hadn't insisted Danny get a job, he wouldn't be stuck behind this same drive-through window from midnight to six a.m. everyday, serving unhealthy fast food and smiling the same fake smile over and over. 

All while wearing a really stupid hat. 

The buzzer chimes. "Welcome to McDonald's, what can I get you?" 

The voice comes through scratchy, like always. There's a song playing in the background that he can't put his finger on; it's infuriating. 

He sighs in boredom as he plugs the order in and waits. It's two a.m. on a Tuesday morning, McDonald's is basically deserted at this hour. At least working the night shift means nobody he knows ever comes through. 

The car drives around the corner. Wait a second, Danny knows that Jeep. That's Stilinski's.

Sure enough, the face that pulls up next to his window is, indeed, Stilinski. "Danny!" he cries. "I didn't know you worked here!" 

"Yup." Danny says. It's two a.m, he's not super talkative this late. Early? Whatever.

"Summer job, hey? I know that feel, bro. My dad's making me file things at the station. It's so boring. Especially cause there's always someone in the filing room to make sure I'm not just sitting in there reading the case files. Which really seems like more trouble than it's worth, you know, but I guess he justifies it somehow? I guess it's worth it to have two people filing if it means I'm not snooping-"

"Stilinski." Danny interrupts. "That'll be eight dollars and thirty-five cents."

Stiles jumps a little bit. "Oh, right, food. Money to be exchanged for goods and services. Right." He rummages for a minute, which gives Danny time to think; that song is still infuriating him.

It hits him, then. "Hang on," he says, leaning forwards, "were you listening to Taylor Swift?" 

Stiles flails and almost drops his wallet. "What? No. Absolutely not. Only manly men's music in this Jeep. Kanye West and Eminem, always. Obviously." He laughs a sortof desperate laugh. 

This is the first thing that's made Danny smile all night. "You totally were. Don't lie." 

Stiles exaggeratedly turns his head towards Danny. "She makes me feel things!" 

Did he just quote Brooklyn Nine-Nine? "She makes all of us feel things." Danny responds. 

Stiles' delighted smile proves that is indeed what he was going for. "You watch Brooklyn Nine-Nine?" he asks.

"Duh." Danny responds, "it's amazing."

"Oh totally, dude." Stiles says enthusiastically. 

"It's my favorite show. After Agents of Shield, of course." he adds.

Stiles looks like someone has just awarded him free curly fries for life. "You watch Agents of Shield?" he asks, his tone awed.

"Yeah" Danny says. "Wasn't that tie in with Winter Soldier just amazing? I was in awe." 

"Oh, I know, dude." Stiles nods energetically and waves his hands around. "Me and Scott went back to the theatre like four times in a row just to acknowledge the mastery of it. And then there were all the times we went back for the mastery of the movie itself. And the times that I made Scott go so I could admire Chris Evans' ass-" Stiles seems to realize what he just said and comes to an awkward stop. 

Danny just laughs. "It's a pretty nice ass, dude." 

Stiles laughs awkwardly and fidgets.

"Stiles" Danny says, "I already figured you were bi. No straight boy spends that much time wondering whether they're attractive to gay guys. No offense." 

Stiles laughs again, but this one's slightly less awkward. "Yeah, I guess."

Danny decides it's time to change the subject. "I'm jealous that you have someone to go to movies with, dude. Jackson hates superheroes." 

"I always knew Jackson was defective somehow." Stiles says. "Besides his regular douchiness, I mean." 

"Eh. Jackson's not that bad. He cares in his own way." 

"Wait," Stiles says, waving his arms in an 'I don't care about that right now' sortof way. "Does that mean you don't have anyone to go see Guardians of the Galaxy with you this weekend?" 

"Not really." Danny says. "I was just gonna go by myself. But if you have a better idea I'll consider it." Danny smirks his best flirty smirk. Hopefully this is going where he thinks it's going. 

Stiles looks flustered and his face starts turning red, which is a good indicator that that is exactly where he's trying to go. "Well..." Stiles stammers out, "we could go together? Like as a date. Or just as friends, I guess, if that's you want. I'd really like it to be a dare, though. But I only just came out to you, so maybe that's just weird? And you might already have plans this weekend-"

"STILES." Danny half shouts, cutting him off. 

"Huh?" Stiles looks up at him. 

Danny smiles. "I'd love to go see Guardians of the Galaxy with you this weekend. As a date." 

Stiles' answering smile is gorgeous. Maybe Danny's parents had the right idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Do werewolves exist in this fic? Who knows. I wrote this thing ages ago and I don't know why I didn't post it. I guess I didn't think it was finished but it totally is, durr. I may come back and write more of it later though. ~stay tuned~


End file.
